


FE3H Kinktober Prompts (Except it's not October)

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female Ejaculation, Kinktober, More characters to be added, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, except its november
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay so. I've had writers block for six hundred years. Here is some porn even though I missed just about the entirety of October. They're all gonna be relatively short.Just so we're clear, this will NEVER be pre-timeskip.3 - Wet (Annette/Dedue)





	1. Spanking (Claude/Lorenz)

**Author's Note:**

> lawl  
follow my tumblr @ishigami-senku

“Lorenz,” Claude purrs into the skin of his forearm. “Who knew you could be so…  _ nasty _ .”

Lorenz chuckles, tracing small patterns into Claude’s back with his right hand, while bearing down on his ass with his left. Claude jolted when his pale hand made contact with his skin, sharply sucking in some breath through his teeth. His cock is painfully hard, rubbing against Lorenz’s clothed thigh; if only he could convince Lorenz to touch him, that he’s been good, and he deserves to come undone by Lorenz’s hand.

“Only when need be,” Lorenz speaks into a quiet room, punctuated only by another sharp smack to Claude’s behind. He takes a moment to grab at the soft, supple skin, massaging it gently, as if to make Claude forget about the sharp sting of his hands. Claude whines quietly, digging his nails into the purple sheets of their shared bed. 

“C’mon, Lorenz.” Claude looks behind his shoulder, up towards the amethyst-colored eyes of his lover. “I’ve been good for you, haven’t I?”

Lorenz hums, slapping Claude’s backside once more. “You have, my darling. You’ve been so very good. I think it’s high time I give you your reward, don’t you?”

Claude nods, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, then swinging a leg over Lorenz’s lap to comfortably straddle him. He lifts himself up, giving Lorenz ample space to operate; he can’t help but gasp as he feels a slick finger circling, then promptly entering, his hole. 

"How many times did I spank you, my love?" Lorenz asks, cupping Claude's chin with his free hand.

"Fifteen, I think," Claude answers. "Enough to make me desperate."

Lorenz laughs, leaning in to capture Claude into a slow, heated kiss. Oh, he so loves when Lorenz takes charge while they fuck; it’s a lovely, welcomed change of pace, and Claude absolutely adores when Lorenz begins to lose himself in the sensation, when his thrusts become sporadic and unpredictable. 

“If this is how you’re gonna treat me when I’m a little mischievous-” Claude drapes his arms around Lorenz’s shoulders and sighs. “Maybe I should act up more often.”


	2. Wax Play (Dorothea/Edelgard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its wax play and its edelthea and im doing this for all the wlw out there

Edelgard isn’t exactly sure how Dorothea managed to convince her to try out  _ wax play _ , of all things, but now that they’re in the heat of the moment, all Edelgard can think about is how much she wants to  _ thank _ Dorothea for introducing this to her. The sensation of the warm wax cascading over her breasts, in contrast to the chill of the room - Winter is always freezing in  Fodlan - is making her head spin, and her thighs quiver. 

“Edie,” Dorothea hums, squeezing Edelgard’s thigh. “You look like you’re enjoying this more than I am!”

Edelgard squirms under her touch, not because she’s uncomfortable, but because she wants nothing more than for Dorothea, as good as her dripping wax over her nipples is, to dip her head between her thighs and drag her tongue over her cunt, the way that drives Edelgard insane with pleasure. 

“Dorothea,” Edelgard breathes, resting her forearm on top of her forehead. “My love, you drive me absolutely wild.”

“I know.” She winks, dribbling a small amount of wax onto Edelgard’s pale, scar-ridden stomach. She places the candle onto a small dish after blowing it out, and moves herself in-between her wife’s legs.

“Thank you for indulging me, beautiful,” Dorothea says, stroking the supple skin of Edelgard’s thighs. “You look… amazing.”

“I enjoyed it,” replies Edelgard. “If you truly wish to thank me, why don’t you indulge  _ me _ for a little while?”

Dorothea laughs and pushes herself forward to give Edelgard a quick peck on the lips before moving back into her spot between her legs. She slings each of her thighs over her shoulder before she places her mouth on her cunt, the way that drives Edelgard insane. 


	3. Wet (Annette/Dedue)

This is still a very new sensation for Annie, really; she knows it is for Dedue, as well, but she can’t help but shy away, just a little bit. She doesn’t want to do anything that would make Dedue uncomfortable, or disgusted. 

She’s on her back, in Dedue’s room in the dead of night, with only the light from two candles he had lit beforehand illuminating the space. Her forearm rests gently over her eyes, because she always gets shy when she looks down at her boyfriend; he’s trailing his fingers down, past her navel, down to her cunt - she’s wet for him, although she hates to admit how quickly she got to that state. He massages her, finger moving in circles around her clit, and she sighs dreamily. 

The next thing she can hear is Dedue getting some lube, coating his fingers, then placing the vial back onto the shelf next to his bed (he would put it away later, of course). His finger teases her entrance before slipping in with ease; it always feels strange for a few seconds, but she manages to relax around his digit. He begins slowly, using his thumb to play with her clit again as he pushes his finger in and out, in and out. Annie’s breath is ragged, and she’s beginning to feel warm in the pit of her stomach.   


“More,” she mumbles, although she wasn’t exactly aware of the word falling from her mouth. Dedue, being the perfect lover that he is, obeys her wish, adding a second finger into the fray; his fingers are so  _ big _ , so thick, they stretch her in a way that makes her arch her back off of the sheets.

She keens when Dedue adds a third finger, and moves her forearm, just a bit, to check on her lover.

He’s working her open with one hand, and working himself with the other, and God, it is so  _ sexy _ . The way he bites his lip as he pumps his cock is downright mesmerizing, and Annette moans aloud.

“Faster,” she asks again, and Dedue complies, picking up the speed in which he was fingering her. She’s getting more vocal, moaning longer and louder, and it prompts her to grind down onto his fingers; in turn he picks up the speed once more.

She’s elated at the sensation; he’s never moved so fast when inside her, and it drives her absolutely insane. She can feel a familiar, yet foreign sensation building up in the pit of her stomach; she wants to cum around his fingers, and she gets the feeling that her orgasm is coming up fast. 

And it does, with the way Dedue refuses to let up, moving his three fingers inside of her, and massaging her clit with his thumb. She moans his name, loud and high-pitched as she’s sent over the edge; she feels herself spray her fluids over Dedue’s hand, which is  _ super _ new for her, but God, she would rather die than stop it. She soaks her boyfriend’s skin, orgasming with an intensity she had never experienced before.

And, clearly, Dedue was loving it, because shortly after she had came and squirted over his skin, he cums too, coating his hands and the sheets. 

“Wow,” she pants; her chest is heaving, and there’s a lazy smile plastered across her face. “Wow.”

“We should change the sheets,” Dedue suggests; he’s clearly embarrassed, and it astounds Annie that he even has the energy to feel that. She’s absolutely lethargic, her bones feel like jelly. He picks her up gently, placing her on the chair by her desk as he strips the bed of its covering, balling them up and placing them by the door.

“I will go get new sheets,” he tells her as he gets redressed. “Do you need any water?”

Annie shakes her head, instead opting to walk over on wobbly legs to kiss Dedue on the cheek. “I’ll be okay, big guy, thank you. Just… come back soon, okay? I’ll miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one is allowed to get on my case for posting this i think we should stop being pussies about squirting


End file.
